NINJA MAGICO
by Rohakenay
Summary: Después de mucho tiempo Naruto entendió que seria imposible hacer que Sasuke cambie de opinión y regrese a la aldea, en estos momentos se libraba una batalla a muerte entre llos ex compañeros de equipos, pero algo sale mal durante la batalla (No soy bueno haciendo summary así que espero que se pasen a leerlo)


Hola a todos aquí les traigo una historia nueva espero que les guste, será un crossover de Naruto con fairy tail, a continuación, les digo que cambiare barias cosas al personaje de Naruto, lo menciono desde ahora a que a lo mejor no estén de acuerdo con esto

El cabello de, Naruto será rojizo con el cabello largo y ojos morados claro y unos cuantos cambios mas

Naruto además del elemento viento tendrá el elemento rayo ambos elementos como predominantes y el elemento agua como secundario (Naruto no será capaz de combinar los elementos para crear uno nuevo, pero si podrá usarlos al mismo tiempo)

Naruto usa una katana para pelear al igual que Sasuke

Naruto será capaz de usar las cadenas de chakara como su madre (en este capítulo sabrán el porqué de los cambios

Naruto tendrá sus invocaciones ya que lo que es el monte Mioboka se encuentra en cualquier mundo o dimensión (espero haberme explicado)

Creo que sería todo así que espero y disfruten este capitulo y sea de su agrado

-mmmmmm- hablando

(-mmmmmm-) pensando

**-mmmmmm- invocación hablando, demonio, monstruo, criatura hablando**

**(-mmmmmm-) invocación hablando, demonio, monstruo, criatura pensando**

**-mmmmmmm- **nombre de una tecnica

La 4 gran guerra ninja había estallado al fin, miles de vidas fueron arrebatadas en el campo de batalla, unas mas dolorosas que otras, pero al final después de una larga batalla parecía que que la guerra llegaba a su fin

Después de tanto tiempo al fin todas las bestias con cola eran libres, hace mucho tiempo que no se reunían todos junto con su padre, su creador, Hogoromo Otsusuki después de tanto tiempo padre eh, hijos se reunían al fin, todo parecía estar muy tranquilo hasta que Sasuke con su rine-sharingan atrapo a todas las bestias con cola en esferas echas con roca

-Sasuke ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – pregunto Naruto molesto

-Este mundo no necesita a los bijus…. Ni a ti- respondió Sasuke con una mirada fría diciendo lo último en voz baja haciéndolo inaudible para los demás

-Resolvamos esto de una vez – dijo Sasuke alejándose de todos, provocando en Naruto una mueca de disgusto

Una vez que Sasuke salio corriendo, alejándose de todos, Naruto fue detrás de él, hace mucho que comprendido que, no importaba que tanto lo intentara seria imposible convencer a Sasuke de que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, se dio cuenta cuando estuvo a punto de atravesar el pecho Sakura, ese día lo entendió, su amigo y rival desde la infancia ya no existía mas

Sakura al ver que Naruto fue tras Sasuke iba a seguirlos para tratar de detenerlos, pero se vio detenida por Kakashi

\- ¿Qué hace Kakashi-sensei? tenemos que detenerlos, si no los detenemos podrían matarse el uno al otro – hablo Sakura muy preocupada a lo cual Kakashi desvió la mirada en dirección a donde se fue su alumno y ex alumno

**FLASH BACK**

-Naruto, ¿Qué sucede, paso algo? – pregunto Kakashi a su alumno a lo cual él le respondió

-Si sensei, lo eh estado pensando y creo que ya es hora de renunciar a Sasuke -dijo Naruto en un tono muy serio, pero se podía sentir al mismo tiempo algo de tristeza

Kakashi se encontraba sorprendido, nunca imagino que su alumno se diera por vencido

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué has renunciado a Sasuke? –

-Después de lo sucedido hace unos días, después de pensar durante todo este tiempo creo que salvar a Sasuke sería imposible, estaba dispuesto a matar a Sakura, usted mismo lo vio, si yo hubiera sido a quien tratara de matar en lugar de a Sakura no me hubiera dado cuenta, el no piensa detenerse hasta estar satisfecho y no existe nada que yo pueda hacer para hacerlo cambiar de opinión – Kakashi entendía lo que sentía Naruto, pero eso no quería decir que no se encontrara sorprendido

\- ¿Sakura sabe de esto? – pregunto Kakashi sin algún cambio en su voz, a lo cual Naruto negó con la cabeza

\- Ya veo, ¿tienes pensado decírselo? – volvió a preguntar el ninja copia

\- No lose –

-De acuerdo, si eso es lo que quieres te apoyare como tu maestro, pero espero que estés listo-

\- ¿Listo? ¿Para qué? – pregunto Naruto algo confundido

-Para matarlo, si bien es cierto que no podemos dejarlo libre haciendo todo lo que quiera, tenemos que detenerlo y ese debes ser tú, después de todo fue tu compañero en algún momento – a lo cual Naruto asintió

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK **

-Naruto es consciente y ello, no te preocupes- respondió Kakashi

/ Balle del fin /

Naruto al fin alcanzo a Sasuke amos se encontraban en el balle del fin, donde fue su primera batalla, Sasuke se encontraba sobre el lago, a lo cual Naruto se encaminó hacia el lago para estar frente a su ex compañero

-Sasu…- Naruto no pudo ni siquiera hablar ya que fue interrumpido por se ex compañero

\- No te esfuerces Naruto, nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión –

-Lo sé, no planeaba tratar de convencerte- respondió Naruto sin mas

\- Es extraño viniendo de ti, un cabeza hueco que cumplía sus promesas sin importar que, si no mal recuerdo le prometiste a Sakura que me traerías de vuelta sin importar que- hablo Sasuke de forma habitual

-Y no planeo romper mi promesa-

\- Entonces si no piensas romper tu promesa ¿Cómo planeas levarme de regreso? Si ya no planeas hacerme cambiar de opinión-

-No planeo llevarte con vida de regreso, esto se acaba aquí- dijo Naruto molesto

-Ya veo, viniendo de ti es extraño asesinar a tu compañero de equipo –

-Ex compañero de equipo, si tanto te preocupa el que te asesine regresa por ti mismo a la aldea, claro que tampoco serás recibido con los brazos abiertos, ya nada es igual imbécil- respondió Naruto haciendo una mueca de enojo

\- Como sea, esto acabara aquí –

\- Lo mismo digo Sasuke – hablo Naruto sacando su katana la cual tenia una empuñadura roja con negro, la hoja de la espada era de un color negra

Una vez que Naruto desenfundo su katana Sasuke hizo lo mismo y fue entonces donde Naruto y Sasuke se lanzaron hacia el frente enfrentándose en un duelo de kenjutsu su duelo se encontraba en un nivel muy impresionante ya que se movían tan rápido que a los ojos de cualquier ninja serian imperceptible, Naruto en un movimiento rápido, movió su katana de forma vertical cortando la mejilla derecha de Sasuke al mismo tiempo en que Naruto le hizo el corte en la mejilla, Sasuke movió su katana de forma vertical cortando la banda ninja de Naruto y al mismo tiempo realizando un corte en la frente de Naruto, ambas heridas no eran nada graves ya que eran muy superficiales

Entonces Sasuke recubrió su katana en chakara eléctrico para hacer sus ataques mas potentes, a lo cual Naruto al igual que Sasuke hizo lo mismo con su katana, en cuanto a manejo de la espada ambos se encontraban en niveles parejos, después de barios minutos ambos chicos se encontraban cubiertos con cortes superficiales en todo su cuerpo

Sasuke de forma rápida hizo un movimiento de manos para crear una bola de fuego que salía de su boca, para crear un poco de distancia ente el y Naruto, la bola de fuego siguió su camino sin detenerse y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que Naruto ya no se encontraba en su lugar, sin previo aviso Naruto emergió del agua detrás de Sasuke

Naruto movió su katana de forma horizontal tratando de cotar por la mitad a Sasuke, pero este evito el corte mortal dando un salto con un giro de 360 grados para darle un golpe a Naruto el cual fue bloqueado por los antebrazos en forma de cruz de Naruto, una vez que Sasuke fue bloqueado sin que se diera cuenta Naruto, Sasuke le clavo un puñetazo en el estómago a Naruto mandándolo a volar contra unas rocas

-No tengo tiempo que perder así que acabare con esto de una buena vez llevándote lejos de este lugar- en lo que Naruto se reincorporaba de ese golpe sentía que su cuerpo era arrastrado hacia el frente en dirección a la mano de Sasuke

Sasuke tenía en su mano el cuello de Naruto apretándolo tan fuerte que comenzó a sangrar de la boca

-Podría matarte en este preciso momento con mi susano ya que no cuentas con la ayuda del zorro de 9 colas, pero eso tomaría algo de tiempo y energía así que te enviare a un lugar del cual no podrás regresar nunca – detrás de Naruto se abrió un portal blanco

\- ¿Qué planeas hacer Sasuke? – hablo Naruto molesto

\- Ya que te encuentras en muy mal estado después de la batalla con Kaguya es el momento perfecto para deshacerme de ti enviándote a otra dimensión, si bien yo también me encuentro muy fatigado, actualmente me estoy alimentando del chakara de todos los bijus así que es obvio que te encuentras en desventaja

Naruto estaba sorprendido después de todo él no se imaginaba que Sasuke podría abrir portales a otras dimensiones igual que Kaguya

Entonces Sasuke le dio una potente patada en el estómago a Naruto mandándolo a volar en dirección al portal, pero el golpe no fue lo suficiente mente fuerte como para hacerlo entrar al portal, pero por alguna razón el portal comenzó a succionar a Naruto intentando, tragándolo hasta que la mayor parte de su cuerpo se encontraba dentro del portal dejando ve so rostro y una parte de su pecho

-Ni creas que te desharás de mi tan fácil mente, si yo me voy tu te vienes conmigo, de pronto unas cadenas enormes de color morado intenso salieron de el pecho y abdomen de Naruto apresando así a Sasuke, las cadenas se envolvieron en todo su cuerpo cubriendo todo el tronco de su cuerpo, las cadenas hicieron tal presión en el cuerpo de Sasuke haciendo que sus costillas fueran destrozadas arrastrando a Sasuke junto con Naruto al portal

Dentro del portal Sasuke se logro liberar del agarre de las cadenas de Naruto y mientras Naruto se encontraba distraído Sasuke saco su catana haciéndole un corte en diagonal cortando desde la parte superior del pecho del lado derecho hasta un poco mas arriba de la cintura el corte había sido profundo no lo suficiente para matarlo, pero si para inmovilizarlo

Entonces una luz cegadora los cubrió, después de unos segundos ambos ninjas se habían separado dejándolos solos, inmediatamente Naruto cayo de lleno contra la tierra causándole un gran dolor por el impacto

-Maldición eso dolió demasiado – dijo Naruto con la voz entre cortada por el dolor que sentía, una vez que el dolor disminuyo, Naruto levanto la cabeza para ver su alrededor, ahora se encontraba en un lugar totalmente diferente

\- Ese maldito lo logro, maldición AHHHHHHHHHHHH maldito mas vale que estés con vida y en la misma dimensión que yo- grito furioso Naruto, Naruto se encontraba en un estado muy golpeado actual mente de la cintura para arriba había perdido su ropa dejándolo solo con sus pantalones los cuales también estaban en muy mal estado, de la herida que le hizo Sasuke escurría demasiada sangre, de no ser por la gran resistencia y sanación de los Uzumaki seguía consciente, si tan solo tuviera con él a Kurama su recuperación sería más rápida,

Naruto se encuentra en medio de la noche en lo que parecía ser un sendero de una montaña ya que podías ver por el borde del sendero una gran caída, Naruto se arrastraba colina abajo, en estos momentos no era capas de mantenerse de pie, necesitaba descansar y recuperar energía

Mientras Naruto se arrastraba por el suelo iba dejando un rastro de sangre

Mientras tanto cerca de donde se encontraba Naruto, en la cima de esa montaña se encontraba un equipo de magos los cuales se encontraban de regreso a su gremio

Unos minutos después el equipo de magos que viajaban en lo que parecía ser un vehículo extraño llegaron a un ponto donde un rastro de sangre aparecía en el suelo

-Miren, el suelo, ahí un rastro de sangre- dijo una chica de pelo rubio atado en 2 coletas con un cuerpo muy bien dotado y unos ojos marrones

Entonces el vehículo se detuvo y de el salio un chico de cabello negro un poco azulado que solo llevaba puesto sus pantalones

-El rastro este fresco, al parecer no a pasado mucho tiempo, el rastro sigue colina abajo-

-Bien, andando- dijo una nueva voz

Entonces el vehículo comenzó a avanzar de nuevo, con el transcurso del tiempo estaban llegando al fin de la colina

-Diablos, sea quien sea el que dejo este rastro de sangre debe de estar al borde de la muerte llevamos mas de 10 minutos siguiendo el rastro y no parece detenerse – hablo el tipo semi desnudo

-Ah de tener una enorme fuerza de voluntad para arrastrarse tanto tiempo y con una herida así- dijo una chica pelirroja que llevaba una armadura

-Ni lo menciones-

-Oigan, creo que veo a alguien arrastrándose mas adelante, creo que es el, el que dejo el rastro – hablo la rubia

-Andando- dijo la pelirroja saliendo del vehículo junto con la rubia y el chico semi desnudo quien arrastraba ah alguien mas que se encontraba inconsciente

\- Oye tú, ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto el pelinegro

Naruto apenas y podía mantenerse consciente y una vez que escucho una voz detrás de el por puro reflejo se levantó tan rápido como pudo y desenvaino su katana usando el protector como bastón para detenerse y apuntar su katana a la dirección en la que provenía la voz, entonces pudieron ver bien al chico, llevaba un enorme cortada en todo su pecho la cual seguía sangrando pero no tanto como antes, su cabello era de un rojo oscuro no tan brillante como la pelirroja, su cabello tapaba la mitad de uno de sus ojos pero dejando descubierto el otro podían ver que sus ojos eran de un morado claro, su piel era muy pálida ya que había perdido mucha sangre y en todo su cuerpo tenía heridas superficiales

Los magos estaban sorprendidos al ver bien a aquel chico, estaban sorprendidos, como diablos podía seguir de pie con una herida como esa y después de haber perdido tanta sangre eh inconsciente mente en las caras de las 2 chicas se podían ver que sus mejillas comenzaron a tomar un color rojo claro, aun y con todas eses heridas se podía ver que el ninja tenia sus músculos bien marcados, gracias a su intenso entrenamiento desde pequeño, además no solo se sonrojaron por el cuerpo descubierto de Naruto aun y con todo el pelo e la cara, era evidente que Naruto era un tipo apuesto

-Maldición ¿te encuentras bien viejo? – pregunto el chico

-No, no, claro que no se encuentra bien, ¿Qué no lo estás viendo? – dijo la rubia muy nerviosa

Y entonces Naruto callo al suelo desmallado dejando caer su katana, los magos se alarmaron y se apresuraron para llevarlo con ellos

-Carga ah este estorbo yo iré por ese tipo- el pelinegro le lanzo al chico inconsciente a la rubia para este ayudar a Naruto

/En otro lugar muy alejado/

Sasuke había caído en medio de un bosque de apariencia tétrica ya que los arboles no dejaban pasar la luz de la luna, Sasuke a diferencia de Naruto se encontraba en mejores condiciones ya que su único daño eran sus costillas rotas, Sasuke siguió avanzando por el bosque hasta que se topo con un grupo de personas

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que quieren? – dijo Sasuke desenvainando su katana y cubriéndola con electricidad y dejando ver su rine-sharingan

\- Ohhh, pero que ojos tan interesantes – hablo una de las personas sorprendió

\- HAHAHA-

-Ese chico, puedo sentir su poder y su sed de sangre – le dijo al oído a lo que parecía ser el líder

\- Muchacho ven con nosotros-

-No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que me digan quienes son- dijo Sasuke sin bajar su katana

\- Por ahora lo único que necesitas saber es que nosotros somos oración seis, si quieres mas información tendrás que venir con nosotros

-Tch, como sea – dijo Sasuke siguiéndolos

(- No pienso irme de aquí, hasta acabar contigo… Naruto -) dijo Sasuke con rabia

/ De vuelta con Naruto/

Naruto había sido ayudado por aquellos magos que se lo encontraron en la colina, habían pasado horas desde que Naruto se desmallo y por fin el sol salio para dar comienzo a un nuevo día, los magos se habían detenido para descansar

-¡Oye Natsu deja de picarle la cara¡ - grito molesta la chica rubia

-Oh vamos Lucy no pasa nada está dormido y es muy divertido mira cómo se estira su piel jaja- dijo Natsu sin dejar de picarle la mejilla a Naruto, pero detrás de el hacia acto de presencia la chica de la armadura y cabello rojo, quien le dio un potente golpe en el cuello dejándolo inconsciente

\- Erza si que da miedo-aye- dijo un gato color azul

Después de 1 hora aproximadamente Naruto comenzaba a despertar y lo primero que vio fueron 3 rostros y un gato azul, a lo cual Naruto solo parpadeo unas cuantas veces

-Estemm, disculpen ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Pregunto Naruto un poco confundido mientras se levantaba para poder sentarse

\- Cierto no nos hemos presentad, me llamo Erza, ella es Lucy y el es Grey – se presentaron los magos –

-Y aquel de pelo rosado? – pregunto Naruto un poco confundido

\- A él es Natsu- respondió Grey sin tomarle importancia

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Lucy con una sonrisa

\- Ah claro, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki- se presentó el pelirrojo, a lo cual los magos le saludaron

Entonces Naruto recordó lo de la noche anterior, ya no se encontraba en su hogar todo por culpa de su excompañero, quien le causo esa gran herida en el cuerpo, entonces Naruto volteo a ver su cuerpo, más precisamente donde se encuentra la herida. Al parecer la herida ya estaba casi completamente curada

-Supongo que me dejara una gran cicatriz – dijo Naruto mientras pasaba sus dedos por encima de la herida

\- Oye Naruto, si no te molesta que te pregunte ¿Cómo fue que te terminaste con esa herida? – pregunto Grey con cara de intriga

\- Me enfrentaba con mi mejor amigo, buen ex mejor amigo y ex compañero de equipo, con su katana me hizo esta herida, aunque el no salio ileso, le destroce barias costillas- explico Naruto

\- Los mejores amigos no se pelean – dijo Erza con una cara seria mientras miraba a Grey quien simplemente desvió la mirada

\- Bueno supongo que somos una excepción jaja – respondió Naruto riendo

\- Disculpa, Naruto-san ¿Por qué se estaban peleando? – pregunto Lucy muy curiosa

\- Se podría decir que teníamos distintas formas de ver las cosas- respondió Naruto sin dar más información de la necesaria

(-Puedo notar que no son malos y que no tienen malas intenciones, pero por el momento no les diré más de mí, a menos que sea necesario-) pensó Naruto

\- Naruto-san, ¿hacia dónde te diriges? – pregunto Erza al pelirrojo

-A decir verdad no lo sé, no conozco este lugar, se podría decir que estoy perdido, nunca Sali de mi aldea- respondió Naruto a la pregunta de Erza

\- Ya veo, si gustas puedes venir con Nosotros, nos dirigimos a nuestro gremio que se encuentra en Fiore- invito Lucy a Naruto

\- Disculpa, ¿Qué es un gremio? -Pregunto Naruto confundido

\- Un gremio es un lugar en donde los magos se reúnen para hacer misiones y muchas cosas más- respondió Grey

Mientras ellos hablaban el chico peli rosa parecía que había despertado y tan pronto se puso de pie empezó a sonreír por una extraña razón, de pronto de la boca de Natsu salio una llamarada que se dirigía a Naruto y a los magos, los magos se sorprendieron del ataque repentino de su compañero y lo único que hicieron fue esquivar la llamarada, pero Naruto permaneció en su lugar mientras comenzaba a hacer posiciones de mano muy rápido

-**Suiton: Bakusui Shōha (Elemento Agua: Explosión de Agua Colisión de Olas)**\- de la boca de Naruto salio una gran ola de agua que apago las llamas de Natsu, todos estaban sorprendidos

-Woooooooow, eso fue increíble- dijo Natsu, mientras se preparaba para darle un puñetazo a Naruto, el puño de Natsu se prendió en llamas, Natsu salio disparado para darle un puñetazo a Naruto, pero este lo detuvo con su mano

Y antes de que Natsu pudiera escapar del agarre de Naruto, Erza le dio otro golpe lo suficiente mente fuerte como para dejarlo inconsciente de nuevo

-Una disculpa Naruto-san, Natsu le gusta pelear con todas las personas que ve – se disculpó Erza por la forma en que actuaba Natsu

-Eso fue increíble Naruto, no sabía que también fueras un mago, pensé que solo usabas tu katana – dijo Grey sorprendido

\- ¿Magia? A si jaja también puedo usar la magia – respondió Naruto riéndose de una forma nerviosa

\- Ciertamente eso fue muy increíble, ¿De casualidad no te interesaría unirte a nuestro gremio? – pregunto Grey, en el fondo lo que también le interesaba era pelear contra el

\- Mmmm no lo sé no creo que sea la mejor idea – empezó a dudar Naruto de si sería buena idea

\- Vamos no pierdes nada aparte el gremio esta en una enorme y hermosa ciudad – trato de convencer Lucy, a lo que Naruto se tomó un poco de tiempo para pensarlo

-Bueno, supongo que está bien, después de todo no tengo nada mejor que hacer- respondió Naruto levantando los hombros sin darle más importancia

Entonces Naruto junto a sus nuevos amigos se dirigían hacia Fiore en dirección a su gremio, tardaron 2 días en llegar al gremio, en el transcurso de el viaje Naruto se dio cuenta de que Natsu era débil contra los medios de transporte lo cual era muy extraño, hasta que por fin llegaron a Fiore

Los magos junto a Naruto se dirigían a el gremio ya que durante el camino lograron convencer a Naruto de unirse a su gremio, a lo cual Naruto tampoco lo pensó 2 veces, esta era la mejor forma para explorar esta nueva dimensión y buscar a Sasuke

-Y ¿qué es lo que tendré que hacer para unirme al gremio? – pregunto Naruto algo curioso

\- Mmmm, supongo que el maestro hará que muestres tus habilidades y tu nivel de la magia, pero si no es suficiente suponga que te enfrentaras a alguien del gremio – dijo Grey mirando de reojo a Erza y riendo dentro de él, si Naruto se tuviera que enfrentar contra Erza lo haría polvo

\- Ya veo, suena bastante sencillo – dijo Naruto mientras se tomaba la barbilla con una de sus manos

\- Por cierto, Naruto-san, ¿que clase de magia usas tu? – pregunto Lucy mientras lo veía

-Mmmmmm principal mente uso magia elemental – respondió Naruto a la pregunta de Lucy, ya no seria necesario ocultar sus poderes, después de todo estarán en el mismo equipo a partir de ahora, en cuento de a donde venia esa información por el momento se la guardaría

\- Increíble, no todos los días se ve a alguien que pueda usar magia elemental ¿Qué elementos puedes usar? – pregunto Erza ya un poco mas interesada

\- Los elementos que puedo utilizar es el agua, viento y rayo, pero además de eso puedo hacer clones de sombra, trepar por las paredes y unas cuantas cosas más-

\- Wow que raro eres, mira que tener magia elemental es una cosa, pero además de eso, poses otros tipos de magia- dijo Grey sorprendido

Naruto solo pudo reír nerviosamente, ya que aun tenia una que otro truco bajo la manga contando con el jutsu de invocación, el modo ermitaño, las cadenas de chakara y su estilo de pelea con la espada

-Por cierto, ¿Cuál es el nombre de su gremio? – pregunto Naruto con intriga y en ese mismo momento los magos se detuvieron frente a un edificio y se colocaron delante de Naruto

\- Bienvenido ah Fairy tail – dijeron todos los magos al mismo tiempo

Bueno este fue el nuevo capitulo de mi nueva historia la cual espero que les guste y sea recibida con mucho apoyo, como este fue el primer capítulo, será un capítulo algo corto, a partir de aquí se harán mas extensos, una disculpa si encuentran errores de ortografía


End file.
